il était une fois
by mangafana
Summary: c'est l'histoire de 3 princes et de leur amour. Oneshot. Yaoï, c'est ma toute première histoire. Elle est modeste mais ne demande qu'a être apprécié.


Titre : il était une fois

Auteur : mangafana

Disclaire : sont pas à moi mais je veut bien les racheter!!!

Il était une fois, un roi qui gouvernait un royaume prospère. Les saisons étaient clémentes, les récoltes toujours abondantes et suffisantes pour nourrires toute la population, et faire des réserves en cas de coup dur !!! Le royaume ne souffrait pas non plus des guerres car son roi était un bon roi et qu'il s'entendait avec tous les pays voisins. Ce monde était parfait, et c'est donc l'histoire de ce roi et de ses fils que nous allons raconter ici.

Le bon roi qui gouvernait le royaume de Lowe s'appelait Odin. Le roi était non seulement bon, mais c'était aussi un très bel homme, fière de sa stature. Il était assez grand, et il avait de larges épaules musclées. Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus de prusse. Il avait une excellente éducation, une très grande intelligence, était fin stratège (et ce fait se sachant, aucun pays rival n'osait engager la guerre …) et savait manier l'épée comme personne. En résumé, le roi était une personne magnifique et très bien sous tout rapport.

Comme nous l'avons dit, il était un bon roi mais le roi n'avait pas encore le bonheur d'être marié. Mais un jour, le roi trouva le bonheur. Il tomba fou amoureux d'une jeune personne nommée Viviane. Cette jeune femme était, tout comme lui, belle et intelligente. Ils s'étaient rencontrer alors que la douce Viviane cultivait le champ de son père avec ses sœurs. Le roi était à la chasse dans une forêt avoisinante et le gibier s'était enfuie par le champ aussi mit-il son cheval au galop pour le rattraper, mais il s'arrêta au milieu du champ. Le coup de foudre avait opérer et il était tombé amoureux. La douce Viviane était très belle, elle avait les cheveux châtains clair et de grands yeux vert, une taille fine et assez haute.

Le soir même, il alla chez cette jeune femme et demanda sa main à son père. Le père demanda son avis à la fille qui répondit qu'elle aimerais connaître le roi avant de s'engager pour la vie.

Le roi la pris au mot et il lui fit une cours assidue pendant plus d'un an et demi. Ils se voyaient tout les jours, sauf cas exceptionnel, et passé ce délai, se plaisant toujours mutuellement, le roi lui reposa la question et elle accepta. Ce fut un grand mariage, splendide, le roi était magnifique et resplendissant. La nouvelle reine était d'une grande beauté et sa toilette était somptueuse. Ils resplendissaient de bonheur.

Les mois passèrent et tout se passait bien. Comme d'habitude, le royaume prospérait et la population était heureuse. Mais son bonheur fut encore plus grand à l'annonce de la naissance d'un héritier. Car oui, en effet, après seulement 8 mois de mariage, la reine allait porter l'enfant royale. A cette annonce, la population était en liesse et le roi était euphorique. Il fallait même que la reine elle-même le modère pour l'empêcher de trop s'emporter. La grossesse se passait sans problème puis vinrent les premières contractions. A cet instant, tout le château était en effervescence. Les meilleurs médecins, infirmiers et sage femme furent appeler ce qui fait qu'ils étaient plus d'une centaine dans une salle. Finalement, il fut décider que ce serait le médecin en charge de la reine depuis le début de sa grossesse qui la ferait accoucher.

Le roi était en train d'user la moquette de la salle juste à coté quand il entendit un bruit inhabituel dans le palais : les pleurs d'un enfant. Les gens étaient fous de joie, et le roi plus encore. Une infirmière vint lui porter un ballot de linge dans lequel reposait son enfant. Il le prit dans ses bras et tomba automatiquement amoureux de ce petit garçon qui le regardait dans les yeux de ses petits yeux verts émeraude. Il le berça, le chouchouta puis, une fois s'être assuré que son fils allait bien, il demanda à l'infirmière comment allait sa chère et tendre. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, repris l'enfant puis lui demanda de la suivre. Le roi s'inquiéta et suivi l'infirmière. Dans la chambre d'opération, il trouva sa femme allongée sur le lit, toujours haletante et en sueur mais elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui dit :

"ma mie, comment allez-vous?

-mal mon ami, je le craint. J'ai perdu trop de sang en accouchant et ils ne peuvent pas me maintenir en vie.

-mais… que dites-vous? Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas mourir.

-je le craint, mais promettez moi de ne pas en vouloir à mon enfant.

-bien sur que non, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, il est notre fils, il vous ressemble déjà tant, il a vos yeux!!!

-bien, fantastique, appelez le Trowa je vous pris, c'est un nom que j'ai toujours aimer.

-tout ce que vous voudrez mon amie, mon amour.

-bien, je peut à présent dormir en paix.

-non, ne vous endormez pas, par pitié, ne me quitter pas."

Mais son souhait resta sans écho et la reine mourut.

Le pays ainsi que le roi portèrent le deuil pendant deux ans. Le roi était anéanti mais il ne négligeait pas pour autant son pays où son fils, qu'il adorait d'ailleurs. Le prince, du haut de ses deux ans était déjà très grand ce qui laissait à penser qu'il serait d'une taille respectable. Il avait les yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude qui faisait déjà craquer toutes les dames de la cours et des cheveux bruns qu'il avait assez long sur le devant ce qui lui faisait une mèche de cheveux qui cachait perpétuellement un de ses yeux. Mais malgré le bonheur d'avoir un fils gentil, agréable, qui pleurait peu et qui était très intelligent, le roi avait perdu de sa joie de vivre et ne souriait presque plus.

Cependant, lors d'une visite officiel d'une délégation venu d'un pays lointain appelé Japon, le roi senti son cœur battre à nouveau, et comme par magie, le sourire lui revint car parmi la délégation se trouvait la fille du roi du Japon, venu le voir pour présenter son peuple et son royaume. Cette jeune fille de tout juste 21 ans (l'age de raison au Japon) était d'une grande beauté, le teint bronzé juste ce qu'il faut, les yeux noirs en amande qui pétillaient de malice et de bon humeur, les cheveux noirs, lisse et si longs qu'ils atteignaient sa taille sans aucun problème. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de cérémonie simple mais magnifiquement brodé qui lui allait à merveille.

La délégation japonaise ne devait rester que 7 jours mais le roi, sur d'être amoureux, demanda sa main à l'ambassadeur en chef, celui-ci ne pouvant accepter l'offre concernant la main de sa princesse déclara qu'il repartait au Japon demander l'autorisation de son roi, père de la princesse, mais qu'elle resterait elle même sur place pour que les peut-être futurs époux puissent faire connaissance en attendant la réponse du roi.

Les mois passèrent et les deux tourtereaux s'entendaient à merveille, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble et étaient très complices. Il était en plus très clair que la princesse ferait une mère merveilleuse car quand le roi était occuper à ses affaires, la princesse passait du temps avec le prince Trowa, elle lui appris à lire le japonais et à le parler et quand le roi revenait de ses affaires, il n'était pas rare qu'il retrouve la princesse et le prince, tout les deux assis ou allongé sur un tapis, discutant paisiblement. C'était un des rares moment ou il entendait la voie de son fils et qu'il lui voyait un sourire, même s'il n'était pas flagrant. La princesse quand à elle souriait franchement et parlait presque continuellement. Mais quand le roi où quelqu'un d'autre arrivait, ils coupaient toute conversation, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un apprennent leurs secrets, même s'ils savaient que personne à part eux ne parlait cette langue dans le royaume. La princesse aimait le prince et, quand l'ambassadeur revint avec l'autorisation du roi et que la princesse devint reine, elle n'en aima le prince que plus encore. Et comme un bonheur ne vient jamais seul, à peine un mois après le mariage des époux royaux, on annonça que la reine était enceinte. Bien sur, on rassura le prince, et on lui dit qu'il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais qu'on ne l'en aimerais pas moins pour autant mais qu'il allait simplement devenir un grand frère et qu'il allait devoir protéger et prendre soin du nouvel enfant avec ses parents. Le prince était un garçon intelligent et il compris tout de suite la situation aussi tria t'il ses jouets pour pouvoir les partager avec le nouvel enfant.

Les mois passèrent et la grossesse se passait bien, jusqu'au jour où la reine mit au monde l'enfant. Le roi était dans le grand salon et faisait les cents pas devant les yeux de son fils qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père voulait trouer le tapis persan. Après un certain temps, un pleur traversa le château, et quelques instants plus tard, une infirmière vint avec un poupon dans les bras. Elle donna l'enfant à l'heureux papa mais avant qu'elle ne les laisse il demanda "comment va l'enfant?

-il est en parfaite santé!

-et sa mère, la reine?

-elle est épuiser mais elle va bien, elle devrait vite retrouver toute sa santé.

-ah, formidable"

Puis il se tourna enfin vers l'enfant. Il était très beau. Il avait hérité des yeux noirs en amande de sa mère, ainsi que de ses cheveux noirs et lisses, de son teint doré et de la forme de son visage mais le roi remarqua tout de même qu'il avait la même forme de lèvre et de nez que lui. Le petit garçon était magnifique et il semblait en bonne santé. Le roi s'approcha du premier prince de Lowe et lui dit :

"Trowa, je te présente ton petit frère. Ta mère et moi en avions déjà discutés et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'il s'appelle Wufei, alors Trowa, je te présente Wufei, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien, d'accord?" Trowa ne dit rien mais il approcha sa main de son nouveau petit frère et celui-ci lui pris le petit doigt dans sa petite main et le serra très fort. Et le roi vit une chose arriver alors qu'il ne croyait pas voir ça de sitôt, il vit le prince Trowa sourire d'un vrai sourire.

Le temps passa et la reine repris vite des forces et elle passa beaucoup de temps à jouer avec ses deux enfants. La vie avait repris un rythme normal et le royaume s'épanouissait à nouveau. Un an après la naissance du prince Wufei, une grande nouvelle ébranla à nouveau tout le royaume :La reine attendait un nouvel enfant. Comme pour les précédentes annonces, le royaume et le palais était en liesse. Le roi couvait la reine du regard et les princes essayaient de chouchouter leur maman au possible. Les neuf mois passèrent rapidement entre les préparations pour le nouveau bébé et la recherche de nom pour celui-ci, sans compter les affaires du royaume ou autre. Il avait fallu expliquer au deux princes qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Trowa connaissait déjà le principe et cela ne posa pas de problème, il avait après tout déjà quatre ans et demi. Wufei, du haut de ses deux ans était un petit garçon aussi silencieux et discret mais également aussi intelligent que son grand frère. Lui aussi parlait vraiment très peu. Odin s'en était inquiéter, pourquoi ses deux fils ne pipaient mots ? Certes, on les comprenaient sans mal sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler, un geste, où même un coup d'œil était suffisant pour comprendre ce que voulait dire les princes mais ils étaient à un age où les jeunes enfants aimaient babiller pour ne rien dire, pourquoi ses fils, eux ne disaient rien du tout ? A cette question, la mère des garçons avait dit que si on les comprenaient sans mots, pourquoi les faire parler ? Elle avait également souligné qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se taisent continuellement plutôt qu'ils parlent à tort à a travers… Devant cette logique implacable, le roi s'était incliné, tout en s'inquiétant tout de même encore un peu, mais en laissant tomber, comme le lui recommandait sa bien aimée.

Nous disions donc que les deux princes étaient très semblables, pas tant physiquement car sur ce point ils étaient presque radicalement opposer mais plutôt au niveau de caractère. Ils avaient toutefois une différence que l'on pourrait dire de taille. Autant, en observant les princes régulièrement depuis longtemps on avait pu constater que le prince Trowa était parfaitement indifférent à son environnement autant, en regardant de très près, on pouvait voir que le prince Wufei avait un sal caractère. En effet, même s'il ne pipait mot, il arrivait au prince Wufei de faire une colère et de jeter des crayons au sol parce qu'une chose le contrariait. En fait, le prince Wufei, même s'il ne disait rien, n'en pensait pas moins et le faisait bien ressentir par ses sourdes colères. Mais fort heureusement, celles-ci étaient vraiment très rares et ne perturbaient pas leur vie de famille.

Neuf mois passèrent donc très rapidement puis vint le soir de l'accouchement. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, le roi était dans le grand salon à user le tapis et les princes le regardaient marcher et marcher et marcher sans fin en ne comprenant pas le but de la manœuvre. Après plusieurs heures de travail, toujours la même infirmière vint voir le roi avec un poupon dans les bras qu'elle remit au roi. Le roi resta béat devant son nouveau fils et se mit à genoux pour que les deux princes puissent voir leur nouveau frère. Les deux garçonnets s'approchèrent et virent leur nouveau petit frère. Celui ci avait une peau un peu bronzée, comme Wufei et les yeux un peu en amande aussi, mais cette fois ci, l'enfant avait pris un peu plus de trait de son père et avait entre autre hériter de ses superbes yeux bleus. Mais là où le roi avait des yeux somme toutes assez clair, les yeux du bébé étaient franchement foncés, de couleur cobalt. Et il avait aussi hérité d'une couleur de cheveux à mi-chemin entre ceux de son père et ceux de sa mère et avait des petites mèches de cheveux brunes foncées. Une fois qu'ils avaient tous bien vu le nouveau bébé, le roi se tourna vers l'infirmière, le visage emplie de joie et lui demanda : "comment va la reine?" Ce à quoi l'infirmière répondit par un regard désolé et un signe de tête. "La reine n'est pas au mieux je le crains, vous devriez aller la voir avant que ce ne soit trop tard. J'oserais même vous conseiller d'amener les princes avec vous afin qu'ils disent au revoir à leur maman."

L'infirmière avait repris l'enfant et le roi restait planter au milieu du salon, ne croyant pas à son malheur et à sa malchance de perdre presque coup sur coup ses deux bien aimées épouses. Le prince Wufei s'approcha du roi, lui pris la main, tourna son regard vers son père et lui dit "pourquoi dire au revoir à mère ? Où s'en va t'elle ?

-elle s'en va loin mon chéri, et nous ne la reverrons jamais. Nous allons rentrer tous les trois dans sa chambre (il pris la main du prince Trowa) et nous lui dirons combien nous l'aimons, combien le petit frère qu'elle vous à donné est beau et combien nous allons prendre soin de lui. Combien … elle va nous manquer et combien nous l'aimons elle, entendu les enfants ?

-oui père." Dirent les princes en parfaite synchronisation.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la reine qui admirait son enfant. Elle leva les yeux à leur entrée et leur fit un grand sourire. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et elle les embrassa tous puis leur donna ses dernières recommandations :

"Mes chéris, vous avez vu le nouveau prince, j'avais pensé à l'appeler Heero, qu'en pensez-vous?

-c'est un très joli prénom mon amour.

-Trowa, Wufei, et vous qu'en dites-vous, est-ce que ce nom vous plait ?"

Les princes hochèrent la tête, ne comprenant pas bien la situation.

"-bien, je veux que vous me promettiez de tous l'aimer très fort, et de tout lui apprendre entendu ? Je veux que ce petit garçon sache parler japonais aussi bien que français et aussi l'écrire, je compte sur vous les garçons, c'est important.

-oui okaa-san.

-et en dernier je voudrais vous dire que je vous aime profondément et que je suis désolée de devoir vous quitter." Les princes voulurent lui dire que dans ce cas elle n'avait qu'a rester mais ils savaient d'une étrange manière que ce n'était pas elle qui décidait. On fit sortir les princes et on les mis au lit après cette journée bien chargée en émotion et ils s'endormirent en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi tristes. Le roi resta au chevet de la reine jusqu'au dernier moment. Ils partagèrent un dernier moment en tête-à-tête puis elle partit paisiblement car elle savait que ses fils étaient sous bonne garde avec un tel mari.

Le temps passa, le roi était triste sans femme mais jamais il ne délaissait ses enfants ou son royaume. Il aimait ses enfants comme la prunelle de ses yeux et faisait tout pour les satisfaire. Heureusement, ce n'était pas bien difficile, les princes n'étaient pas capricieux. En fait, le roi se désespérait même que ses fils ne soient plus normales. Les trois princes, et plus particulièrement le prince Heero, le dernier né, étaient assez inexpressifs. Aucune expression ne passait sur leur visage et on ne savait jamais ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ne disaient également presque jamais rien.

Le roi, las de ce silence continuel de la part de ses fils décida, le jour des 19 ans de son fils aîné le prince Trowa, de le marier. Mais il était un bon père et il aimait ses fils alors il décida de ne marier ses fils qu'à des personnes qui les ferait réagire d'une manière où d'une autre et, bien sur, que les deux parties soit d'accord.

Il lança donc le concours dans tout son royaume et dans ceux voisins. Des jeunes gens de tous âges et de tous horizons affluèrent dans le royaume pour faire réagir le prince. Les hommes lui faisait la cours effrénée, les dames déployaient tout leur charme, d'autres essayaient de le faire rire avec des histoires drôles, de le faire pleurer avec des histoires tristes, de lui faire peur avec des histoires d'horreur, rien n'y faisait, le prince restait toujours impassible en toute circonstance. Un jour, une dame fit venir à la cours un jeune homme et lui demanda de jouer du violon pour le prince. Elle pensait comme ça attirer ses faveurs car elle savait que le prince était un grand musicien.

Elle fit installer toute la cours dans un jardin et fit entrer un jeune homme d'apparence frêle et chétive, aux yeux aigue-marine et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Le jeune homme se plaça devant tout le monde, salua et joua du violon. La mélodie était magnifique, légère et parfaitement exécutée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne bougea, hypnotisé par la mélopée puis le prince Trowa se leva et quitta le jardin. Personne ne le suivie car la mélodie était très belle mais la dame qui avait emmener le musicien en espérant obtenir les faveurs du prince fut très déçue. Toutefois, personne ne s'attendait à voir revenir le prince Trowa, une flûte traversière à la main et à se placer à côté du musicien pour jouer avec lui.

La mélodie qu'ils produisaient tout les deux était splendide et féerique. Tous les assistants étaient enchantés de ce concert offert par deux merveilleux musiciens.

La mélodie s'acheva et tous les assistants se levèrent pour applaudire les deux virtuoses. Puis le prince Trowa pris la main du jeune violoniste, s'approcha de son père et déclara : « c'est lui que je veut épouser !!!

-quoi ??? fit le jeune musicien.

-quoi ??? s'exclama la dame qui avait emmener le jeune musicien

-c'est lui que je veut et aucun autre.

-mais enfin, c'est moi qui ait emmener ce jeune vaurien.

-je ne vous permet pas de parler ainsi de mon futur époux, qui plus est, si vous aviez jouer ainsi, peut-être vous aurais-je choisi. » Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda :

« comment t'appèle tu ?

-Quatre, Quatre Raberba Winner.

-père, je ne changerais pas d'idée, je veut l'épouser. Comme c'était votre souhait, il m'a fait réagir, sa musique m'a touchée et je souhaiterais passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés.

-si tel est ton souhait mon fils je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Ainsi sera fait, nous célébrerons le mariage le plus tôt possible. »

Et ainsi fut-il fait. La célébration fut magnifique et les nouveaux époux resplendissants. Pendant les préparations du mariage, les époux avaient eu le temps de se connaître et étaient devenu amoureux.

Le temps passa après le mariage et, même si le prince ne changeait pas, tous savait que dans l'intimité, il était doux et expressif avec son époux adoré.

Puis vint le jour où le prince Wufei eut lui aussi 19 ans et où le roi décida de lui trouver aussi une moitié.

Comme pour son aîné, toutes les personnes vinrent du royaume et des royaumes environnants. Personne ne réussi à trouver grâce où à faire réagir le prince Wufei. Mais un jour, une dame vint pour présenter sa fille, la jeune dame Hilde Schbeicker. A peine le prince et cette jeune fille eurent ils échanger quelques mots qu'ils se disputèrent violemment. Pendant des semaines, on entendit dans les couloirs des disputes entre les deux jeunes gens. Puis un jour, le prince alla voir son père et lui demanda d'organiser son mariage. En dehors du fait qu'ils se disputaient continuellement, il appréciait chez elle sa répartie, son intelligence, sa culture et son inconvenance vis-à-vis de lui, sans parler de sa grande bonté comme beauté.

Le roi accepta avec plaisir, se doutant bien qu'ils finiraient par craquer. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il fallait une personne de poigne et avec un grand caractère pour savoir amadouer son fils.

Le mariage fut également grandiose et les mariés divertirent tout le monde en se disputant haut et fort lors du banquet suivant les épousailles.

Le temps passa encore et les deux nouveaux couples royaux vivaient une idylle. Le prince Trowa et Quatre attendaient un heureux événement (les couples de personnes de même sexe peuvent procréer sans problème dans ce monde) et le prince Wufei ainsi que lady Hilde se disputaient toujours aussi violemment mais tous savaient qu'ils étaient très tendre dans l'intimité.

Quand le prince Heero eut 19 ans, le roi voulu le marier de la même manière que ses frères, qui avaient trouver le bonheur grâce à ce procédé. Les frères, malgré le mariage de deux d'entre eux étaient toujours restés très solidaires et complices et on admirait ses qualités chez eux, car quelque soit les circonstances ou le degré d'occupation des autres, il suffisait que l'un d'eux ait des problèmes pour que les deux autres accourent, même s'il fallait pour cela laisser leur tendre moitié en plan. Ainsi, malgré sa solitude, le prince Heero n'était pas vraiment seul, il avait ses frères.

Aussi, pendant cette dure épreuve pendant laquelle tous et toutes essayaient à tout pris de le séduire, le prince Heero avait ses frères pour le soutenir et quelque fois même pour le soustraire à des prétendants bien trop empressés aux yeux des deux frères qui, mine de rien, avec leur air impassible, étaient très protecteurs envers le dernier né.

Pendant plus d'un an, le prince dut subire bien des épreuves et personne ne lui procurait rien d'autre que de l'ennui (sentiment qui n'entrait pas en ligne de compte !!!). Passé ce délai, le roi permit que les prétendants continus à venir mais avec plus de distance car un problème se pointait à l'horizon. En effet, un pays voisin, dirigé par un certain Zeck Merquise, froissé d'avoir été repousser par le prince Heero à qui il avait fait la cours pendant deux mois sans succès avait décider qu'il désirait agrandir son royaume et que le royaume de Lowe était un bon début.

A cette occasion, plusieurs chevaliers en manque de combat dans un monde en paix depuis un bon bout de temps s'étaient installés au château du roi Lowe avec sa bénédiction afin de le protéger en cas d'attaque surprise.

Parmi ses chevaliers, s'en trouvait un en particulier qui, dès que sa présence fut connu du roi, obtint une audience immédiate avec celui ci.

« -Monsieur Maxwell, je vous remercie de vous être déplacer pour protéger notre royaume. » déclara le roi au chevalier agenouiller devant lui. Ce chevalier avait une apparence étrange mais sa réputation d'excellent et brave chevalier faisait que son apparence avait bien peu d'importance. Il avait de très long cheveux retenues en une natte serrée qui lui arrivait au creux des reins, des épaules carrées mais une taille fine et svelte, une taille moyenne mais surtout, des yeux de couleur améthyste jamais vu jusqu'ici. Le roi lui fit signe de se lever, ce que le chevalier fit :

« -Sire, je vit dans votre royaume depuis ma plus tendre enfance et je sais que vous êtes un roi juste et bon, ce qui explique ma présence ici. Pour éviter que le royaume dans lequel j'ai passé une enfance si heureuse ne soit pas dévaster par la guerre. » Le chevalier, pendant son discoure avait regardes les personnes présentes dans la pièces et les avaient détailler. Il y avait le roi Odin, bien sur, mais également les princes Trowa, Wufei et Heero. Quand son regard se posa sur ce dernier, un immense sourire éclaira son visage et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Le prince Heero remarqua ce regard, rougit et détourna le regard. Le roi remarqua cette réaction inhabituelle de la part de son fils et, voyant peut-être une faille dans la carapace de son fils, en profita et dit au chevalier :

« Pour vous remercier de votre bonté, accepteriez vous de dîner à notre table ce soir et d'occuper une chambre du château ??? Je suis sur que mes fils se feront un plaisir de vous faire visiter le château et de vous trouver une chambre !!! » le roi regarda ses fils et, les deux premiers princes comprenant les intentions de leur père et étant amusés par la réaction plus qu'inhabituel de leur frère, acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« -je vous remercie sire, j'accepte avec plaisir. » déclara le chevalier, un grand sourire aux lèvres

La séance se termina et le roi quitta la pièce laissant ses fils avec le chevalier. Les princes quittèrent leur siège et s'avancèrent vers le chevalier. Le dit chevalier s'approcha en priorité du prince Heero et lui tendit la main :

« -Je m'appèle Duo Maxwell mon prince, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Duo ou Dudu ou mon cœur ou d'une toute autre manière qui vous plaira, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux, est-ce qu'on vous à déjà dit que vous aviez des yeux magnifiques ? c'est la première chose qui m'a frapper quand je vous ai vu !!! et pourtant on ne peut pas dire que tout le reste de votre corps peut passer inaperçu mais vraiment vos yeux sont splendides.

-baka » répondit le prince après avoir serré la main tendu et avant d'avoir quitter la pièce en coup de vent.

« -ah, on s'est à peine rencontrer et déjà il me donne des petits surnoms affectueux, génial, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre.

-baka veut dire idiot en japonais chevalier » lui précisa le prince Wufei en lui tendant la main.

« idiot ? ah, il m'a déjà cerner, génial, je suis persuader que c'est de bon augure pour notre avenir commune, et si nous y allions ? »déclara le chevalier après avoir serré la main des princes.

Ils retrouvèrent le prince Heero dans le couloir, tout de suite, Duo se mit à côté de lui et entama la discussion. Ils parcoururent ainsi tout les couloirs du château, le prince Heero et Duo en premier, en pleine discussion unilatéral de la part de Duo, et les deux autres princes suivaient tout en se souriant et en guettant les réactions de leur frère. Après 10 minutes de promenade, le prince Heero s'arrêta devant une double porte et dit :

« c'est votre chambre, au revoir » il se retourna et s'en alla à toute vitesse avec autant de dignité qu'il est possible d'en avoir quand on fui mais sa sortie fut gâté par la voie du chevalier qui lui disait :

« d'accord, à tout a l'heure au dîner mon prince !!! ».

Les deux autres princes saluèrent le chevalier et rattrapèrent leur frère.

« -et bien, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton style mais il te fait de l'effet on dirait ce chevalier.

-n'importe quoi.

-voyons Heero, ne soit pas vexer, nous ne faisons que constater.

-vous ne constater rien du tout, il ne me plait pas, il n'arrête pas de parler et ne laisse pas les autres répondre, c'est insupportable.

-voyons Heero, comme si tu aurais voulu lui répondre, ne nous prend pas pour des idiots s'il te plait.

-oui, et puis au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, tu l'as installé dans le même couloir que ta chambre, tu voulais le garder près de toi au cas où tu aurais un besoin pressant ?

-pfffffff !!! » et le prince Heero accéléra le pas pour semer ses frères qui s'amusaient bien de la situation.

L'heure du repas arriva bien trop vite pour le prince Heero qui redoutait de se retrouvait à nouveau en présence de ce chevalier babillard qui lui provoquait des émotions jamais encore éprouvés.

Le repas se passa en comité restreint. Le roi, le prince Trowa, son jeune époux, le prince Wufei, son exubérante épouse, le prince Heero et le chevalier. Tout les invités étaient déjà placé quand le prince Heero arriva ce qui fait qu'il dut prendre la seule chaise libre, celle juste à côté de Duo Maxwell.

Pendant tout le repas, le chevalier fit l'animation à lui tout seul, il s'entendait comme larron en foire avec Lady Hilde qui avait trouver en lui son frère spirituel pour les bêtises, il avait trouver en Quatre Winner une personne qu'il appréciait et avec qui il avait bien des points en commun et, malgré le temps qu'il passait à nouer ses nouvelles connaissances, il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'essayer de parler avec le prince Heero, de le complimenter ou d'essayer de le faire participer à une conversation en cours. Aucun de ses essais ne furent fructueux mais il était plus qu'évident pour tout le monde que le chevalier avait de sérieuse vus sur le prince. À la fin du repas, le roi demanda au chevalier s'ils pouvaient s'entretenir quelque temps avant l'heure du couché. Le chevalier accepta et pris congé de la famille royale avant d'aller voir le patriarche, tout en essayant encore et toujours d'arracher un sourire ou une parole au prince Heero.

Lors de cet entretien, le roi convia le chevalier à le suivre dans un salon privé où ils s'assirent tout deux dans des fauteuils confortables, l'un en face de l'autre et un verre de bon vin à la main.

« voilà chevalier, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convier n'est pas pour vous parler de guerre ou autre comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

-oui, en effet, je l'avais soupçonné.

-je voudrais vous parler de mon fils, Heero, j'ai remarquer, comme tous au palais j'imagine, qu'il vous plaisait.

-c'est vrai sire, il est magnifique, je sais qu'il est intelligent et bien élevé et je tiens à vous préciser que je ne le convoite pas pour sa fortune ou pour sa position comme d'autre avant moi ont essayer.

-c'est exacte oui, beaucoup ont essayer et s'y sont casser les dents je dois dire. Et c'est aussi pour ces raisons, je parle de votre désintérêt que je m'inquiète. Pendant que d'autres essayaient de le séduire avec ses idées en tête, je savais qu'aucun n'avait de chance avec mon fils mais vous vous êtes différent, vous vous intéressez vraiment à lui ce qui m'inquiète. Vous faites surgir en mon fils des sentiments jamais encore arrivés et je tiens à vous dire que si il vous prenait l'envie de le faire souffrire ou de jouer avec lui, je vous tuerais, et mes fils m'y aideraient car eux comme moi sommes très protecteurs envers Heero.

-n'ayez crainte, je sais que mes sentiments envers votre fils sont un peu précipités mais ils sont vrai, je ne lui veut aucun mal, je veut juste le combler de toutes les façons possible et peut-être aussi l'ouvrir un peu au monde.

-je vous fais confiance et c'est pourquoi je vous autorise à continuer votre cours envers mon fils mais surtout, prenez soin de lui.

-n'ayez crainte votre majesté, jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal, je vous le promet."

La discussion s'arrêta là et tous partirent se coucher.

Les mois passèrent et la bon humeur reniait au château. Duo Maxwell avait conquit le cœur de tout le palais. Il était l'acolyte de lady Hilde pour les bêtises et faire enrager son époux, il s'entendait à merveille avec Quatre et ils passaient des heures à discuter, rire ou cuisiner. Le prince Trowa appréciait ce jeune chevalier qui passait son temps avec son époux et qui faisait ressentir des émotions à son frère. Le prince Wufei lui était reconnaissant de passer du temps avec sa femme ce qui permettait à ses deux là de faire tourner d'autres personnes en bourrique que lui, le roi l'appréciait pour toute la bon humeur qu'il apportait au palais et dans sa vie ainsi que dans celle de ses fils et le prince Heero, même s'il aurait préféré se couper la langue avec le rasoir de son père, l'appréciait et recherchait sa compagnie.

La situation personnel de la famille royale s'améliorait mais la situation du pays était en péril, en effet, Zeck Merquise approchait de plus en plus ses lignes armées des frontières du pays et le temps libre des princes et du roi était pris par l'élaboration de plan pour sauver le pays.

Un an passa dans cette situation périlleuse puis, le roi ne pouvant repousser l'échéance d'avantage, il parti à la guerre avec son armée et ses fils. De dures mois suivirent, tous participaient à la guerre, les princes y compris. Le roi restait en arrière pour confectionner des plans et parce que l'âge avait fait quelque ravage sur sa santé mais il n'hésitait jamais quand il le pouvait à prêter main forte à l'effort de guerre autrement qu'en faisant des plans. Dans toutes les batailles auxquelles participaient les princes, dans lesquelles ils s'illustraient d'ailleurs, jamais on ne voyait le prince Heero sans Duo. Toujours ils étaient ensemble dans les batailles, se protégent l'un l'autre. Leur style était complémentaire et quand ils étaient en pleine échauffourée, ils se gardaient le dos l'un l'autre.

Un jour, la bataille faisait rage, tous était au prise avec un ennemi. Trowa et Wufei étaient sur une autre bataille, à un autre endroit de la frontière. Heero et Duo bataillaient ensemble, comme d'habitude, se protégeant l'un l'autre. La bataille tournait heureusement en leur faveur grâce à un plan que Heero avait mis au point au beau milieu du chaos. Une partie de ses troupes avait pu prendre les ennemis à revers tandis qu'une autre fraction de son armée, les archers, s'était posté sur un promontoire et abreuvait les ennemis de flèches. Duo bataillait avec deux ennemis et Heero, dans son dos s'occupait d'un autre ennemi qui avait voulu transpercer Duo de sa lance par derrière. Tous deux concentrés pour ne pas laisser la vie dans la bataille, aucun ne vit un ennemi arriver sur leur flan. Il hésita, lequel blesser ? Il avait l'opportunité de blesser gravement l'un des deux et il ne savait pas lequel choisir. Le chevalier, qui était un terrible combattant et qui avait décimer bien des ennemis ou le prince qui était de sang royal et qui était lui aussi un terrible combattant. Il choisit, se tourna et frappa de son épée avec l'intention de tuer. Sa cible bougea au moment de l'attaque et l'épée traversa son bras. Il n'émit aucun son, mais son coéquipier, voyant l'attaque, se retourna et trancha la tête de l'homme qui avait blesser l'homme qu'il aimait. Il approcha le blessé et cria : "le prince Heero est blessé, couvrez notre retraite !!!

-non, je ne veut pas quitter la bataille.

-je ne te laisse pas le choix, je t'emmène te faire soigner sous une tente. Ne t'inquiète pas, la bataille est presque gagné, ce n'est pas ton absence qui va leur donner un avantage.

-mon absence peut-être pas mais si nous partons tout les deux, nos hommes auront du plomb dans l'aile.

-tout les deux, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu trouve que je suis un bon combattant ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, merci pour ce compliment !!!" déclara le chevalier avec un grand sourire.

"-arrête ça, je veut rester dans la bataille.

-écoute, faisons un marché, je t'emmène sous la tente, tu te laisse soigner sans protester et moi je retourne à la bataille, qu'en pense tu?" le prince ne dit rien mais Duo savait que la bataille était gagné aussi n'insista t'il pas.

Il conduisit le prince au bras ensanglanté sous la tente de soin et le fit asseoir sur un lit. Un médecin s'approcha pour commencer à le soigner puis Duo se pencha vers le prince et … l'embrassa :

"vous pouvez vous faire soigner tranquille mon prince, je vous ramène la victoire, avec un encouragement pareil je ne peut que gagner!!!

-sortez" s'écria le prince en lui lançant un haricot se trouvant à porté de bras (valide). Le chevalier sorti en riant et le prince détourna la tête pendant que le médecin le soignait, rouge comme une pivoine.

Le prince fut transporté jusqu'à la tente royale une fois sa blessure pansée. Toute la famille royale s'y trouvait déjà, les princes Trowa et Wufei étaient justement en train de rapporter leur victoire au roi quand il virent rentrer le prince Heero escorter d'un médecin, le teint pâle et le bras bandé. Tous se précipitèrent sur lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles pendant que le médecin le forçait à s'assoire.

"-Heero, est-ce que tu va bien ? demanda le roi

-n'ayez crainte sire, la vie du prince n'est pas en danger.

-dans ce cas qu'a t'il docteur ?

-Une épée à traversé son bras. Rien d'irrémédiable cependant, mais le prince à tout de même perdu pas mal de sang c'est pourquoi je l'ai accompagné, il aurait pu faire un malaise sur le chemin. Quand à son bras, comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas blessé gravement mais il devra garder son bras en écharpe pendant encore une semaine.

-bien, je suis content que tu n'es rien, mais qu'en est t'il de la bataille ?

-Je n'en sais rien Wufei, nous avions l'avantage quand j'ai quitter la bataille.

-je trouve déjà étonnant que tu ait quitter le combat de toi-même.

-en fait, c'est le jeune chevalier Maxwell qui a forcé sa majesté à quitter le champ de bataille, et met avis qu'avec l'encouragement que lui as donné le prince, la bataille sera vite gagné par le chevalier.

-urusei, sortez." Déclara le prince, le rouge aux joues

"quel récompense.

-rien !!!

-oh, aller, dit nous

-non, il n'y a rien !!!" les princes allaient continuer à se chamailler quand un pan de la tente se souleva, laissant passer la cause de cette dispute.

"-ah, chevalier, allez vous bien ?

-oui, mon roi, merci de vous en inquiéter. Et vous prince, qu'a dit le médecin ?" demanda le chevalier, une lueur inquiète brillant dans ses yeux ! le prince bougonna quelque chose dans sa barbe puis se tourna d'un autre côté. Le chevalier lança un regard inquiet et incompréhensif au reste de la famille royale qui sourit :

"-ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, il devra juste garder son bras en écharpe pendant quelque temps mais rien de bien grave.

-ah, tant mieux, j'étais inquiet.

-mais dites moi chevalier, comment c'est passé la bataille ?

-nous l'avons remportée sire, mais je crains qu'une ultime bataille ne soit nécessaire.

-oui, je le crois aussi, elle se passera au col de karpartras. Toutes nos armées devront s'y rendre et nous nous battrons tous.

-sauf vous père, vous devez rester en arrière pour nous diriger, et Heero, qui est blesser et ne peut plus combattre.

-comment ? Si j'y vais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas me battre à vos côtés alors que la présence de chaque homme peut-être décisive.

-non prince, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, c'est dangereux d'aller se battre avec un bras dans l'état qu'est le votre.

-j'aurais beau voir que quelqu'un m'empêche d'aller combattre.

-non Heero, Duo a raison, c'est trop dangereux, tu restera avec moi, sous la tente de commandement, comme ça tu pourra m'aider, tu es un bon stratège et ta présence ne pourra que nous être bénéfique."

Le prince Heero sorti furieux de la tente de son père, rouge de colère.

"-ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bouder quelque temps mais sera vite calmé, il est juste vexer de ne pas pouvoir participer à la bataille. Bon, Duo, racontez nous cette bataille."

Duo raconta la bataille mais jeta de fréquent coups d'œil à la sortie pour essayer d'apercevoir le prince. Celui ci ne se montra pas de la soirée. Duo passa une mauvaise soirée et une mauvaise nuit, de n'avoir pas revu le prince qui hantait son cœur. Il ne le revit pas non plus le lendemain matin. A une heure du départ pour la grande bataille, Duo essaya de trouver le prince dans tout le camps mais ne le trouva nul part. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes aux princes qui le rassurèrent en lui disant que le prince Heero avait tendance à bouder quand il était vexer et que dans ce cas, on pouvait ne pas le voir pendant une semaine entière. A force, plus personne ne le cherchait pour ne pas le brusquer.

L'armée partit donc à la guerre mais Duo avait le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée. Il aurait aimé voir le prince une dernière fois avant la bataille et ne pas se quitter sur une dispute. Après tout, la bataille menaçait d'être sanglante et meurtrière, peut-être n'en reviendrait t'il pas vivant et il aurait bien aimer avouer son amour à l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Après tout, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Duo faisait des allusions, flirtait et essayait de faire réagir le prince mais il n'avait jamais énoncés ses sentiments à haute voie. Il aurait aimer le faire avant de ………………… de partir à la guerre.

L'armée se mit en branle et il parti avec le cortège.

La bataille faisait rage depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Duo avait déjà participé à plusieurs batailles mais aucune de celles qu'il avait connu n'était aussi sanglante. Il n'avait pas une minute pour reprendre son souffle, dès qu'il abattait un ennemi, un autre arrivait pour se faire tuer aussitôt. Il voyait ses compagnons d'armes se faire tuer les uns après les autres. Il avait été séparer des princes dès le début de la bataille mais il savait, pour avoir déjà combattu à leurs côtés, qu'ils étaient parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seuls.

Il trancha le bras d'un ennemi puis vit dans son angle mort un ennemi arriver sur son flan. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se retourner et de bien recevoir son ennemi aussi s'attendit-il à être blessé, mais rien, il se retourna et put voir le prince Heero qui venait de tuer son agresseur.

"-que faîtes vous ici ?

-je protège vos arrières, et je peut voir que vous en avez besoin, attention baissez vous !!!" le chevalier se baissa et laissa le prince tuer l'ennemi qui arrivait par derrière. Ils se mirent dos à dos et reprirent la bataille là où ils l'avaient laissés.

La bataille dura encore de nombreuses heures en pendant tout ce temps le prince Heero batailla de la main gauche et le bras droit en écharpe mais le pays de Lowe remporta la victoire.

Aucun des princes n'étaient blessés. Toute l'armée retourna au palais pour fêter la victoire. Les princes Trowa et Wufei furent ravis de pouvoir retrouver leur tendre moitié qui leur fit la fête. Le repas auquel toute l'armée se joint fut somptueux et la fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Au petit matin, tout le monde retourna dans ses pénates. Le prince Heero retournait dans sa chambre. Il entendait dans son dos le pas de Duo mais, voulant repousser le plus longtemps possible l'altercation qu'il ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'ils se retrouvaient face à face, il accéléra le pas et rentra dans sa chambre mais au moment où il allait rabattre sa porte, une main s'interposa et Duo entra dans la chambre du prince.

"-je ne vous permet pas, sortez tout de suite de ma chambre"

Duo ne l'écouta pas et referma la porte, les enfermant tout les deux dans la chambre du prince.

"-pas question, nous avons une discussion a avoir.

-je ne veut pas vous parler.

-et bien moi si, je ne vous laisse pas le choix, asseyez vous."

Il poussa le prince sur le lit et s'assis à côté de lui.

"eh

-eh rien, je veut vous parler et vous aller m'écouter. Ce que vous avez fait était vraiment inconsidéré, le docteur vous avait pourtant demander de vous ménager et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de partir à la guerre.

-je sais comment vous vous battez, je savais que vous auriez besoin de moi pour surveiller votre dos et heureusement que j'étais là parce que sinon, nous ne discuterions pas à cet instant, vous seriez mort alors plutôt que de vouloir me disputer, vous devriez me remercier.

-mais c'était dangereux pour vous, vous auriez pu y rester et si c'était arriver, je ne m'en serais jamais remit tête de mule.

-pourquoi me dites vous ça ?

-mais parce que je vous aime et que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire avant et que je me suis inquiété pour vous et que …

-urusei.

-quoi ?

-urusei baka.

-eh, ne commencez pas à me parler avec des mots que je ne comprend pas sinon ..." mais le chevalier ne put jamais finir sa phrase car le prince l'embrassa. Et il l'embrassa même tant et si bien qu'il allongea le chevalier sur son lit et s'installa au dessus de lui.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, le roi et ses fils virent arriver le prince et le chevalier main dans la main. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de toute la famille royale, heureuse que Heero trouve le bonheur. Wufei, toujours prompte à taquiner son petit frère lui dit :

"ah, c'est bien, nous nous y attendions tous je dois avouer, mais j'espère que tu as été doux avec ton amant cette nuit Heero." Heero rougit fortement et Duo sourit largement se qui fit se demander à Wufei ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour provoquer une telle réaction chez le nouveau couple quand, enfin, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il rougit, se leva et commença à ronchonner dans sa barbe. Le prince Trowa se leva et vint mettre ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère.

"-ne l'écoute pas, il ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, fais ce que tu veut. Je dirais même que tu as raison. Tu es un prince de sang, tu as des responsabilités qui t'oblige à une certaine discipline de corps et d'esprit et tu as trouvé quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer et te reposer, tu as raison, pour une fois dans ta vie, laisse toi dominer et laisse quelqu'un d'autre que toi même prendre soin de toi." Heero était content d'obtenir l'approbation de son frère aîné, il regarda son père qui lui fit un hochement de tête approbateur, Hilde et Quatre arboraient tout les deux de grands sourires, heureux qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur et finalement, Wufei arrêta de ronchonner, se tourna vers Duo et lui dit :

"Fais le moindre mal à mon petit frère et je te tuerais Duo, ça tu peu en être sur."

Heero se tourna vers son amant, l'embrassa et lui chuchota : "bienvenu dans la famille."


End file.
